Home Economics for Dummies
by IamAgLeek
Summary: Love can come from surprising places, who knew it would be in Home Ec? SaraGreg. Chapter 1 up
1. Soccer Geek?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CSI characters, except for the characters i made up

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Greg/Sara, Nick/OC, Warrick/Mia, Grissom/Lady Heather, and Catherine/OC

A/N: kinda AU sometimes...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Home Economics for Dummies 1/1

18 year old Greg Sanders gazed around his new school and frowned. "Great" he muttered. He didn't know why he was forced to come live with his dad in California, he didn't even like him. So he stole some cars, and got caught smoking at school, all kids did it. He wished he was still in New York with him mom, his whole life was there, and they made him leave just because his mom couldn't "handle" him anymore. Maybe he would just get kicked out of this school too, that way they would have to send him somewhere else.

"Are you the new student, Greg Sanders?" A female voice spoke up

He put on a smile and turned around, to find a very attractive older woman looking at him. She had long reddish-blonde hair, and big blue eyes.

"Hi I'm your guidance counceler, Catherine Willows. I just want to welcome you to Bronslin High" She said, extending her hand. He reached out and shook it, her hands soft to touch. He didn't realize that she was talking to him again, until she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh. I'm sorry, what were you saying, Miss Willows?" He asked

"Maybe if you were listening, instead of staring at my chest I wouldn't have to repeat myself" She shot back

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" He asked, ignoring her comment about him staring at her chest

"Sweetie, you are way to young to go to those kind of places" She said, laughing

He had a feeling he was going to like it here afterall

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara Sidle glanced up from her text book to see Nick Stokes and his gang walk through the door. They were high-fiving each other and talking rather loudly, inturupting Dr. Grissom's Biology class.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stokes, am I taking up your social hour?" Mr. Grissom asked

"No, no you can continue with the lesson. I'm listening"

Sara rolled her eyes at his remark and turned toward her best friend, Warrick Brown.

"Can you believe how he can get away with that? Just walking into class late, and interrupting our lesson?" She hissed

Warrick pushed up his thick coke bottle glasses and glanced at her and said, "Well, he is quarterback of the football team, and I heard he was looking at a free ride to any college of his choice"

"That is stupid. I work much harder than he does and I cannot get away with anything" She said

At that moment, the door opened again. This time Greg Sanders walked through the door, and Sara Sidle was speechless. To say he was cute, was an understatement. With his shaggy, just got out of bed -but i still look good -blonde hair and big brown eyes, he was gorgeous. He was tall and lean, which probably meant he worked out. She saw the other girls around her whispering, and pointing.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Grissom asked

"Yeah. I'm in this class, I just transfered here" He replied. Mr. Grissom looked at the sheet of paper and said to the class, "Class, this is Greg Sanders. Let's make him feel at home. Greg, there's a seat over there by Nick".

She knew that was the end of her chance of becoming friends with Greg. The popular crowd was going to sweep him up and make him one of them. She could already tell with the way Nick Stokes was talking.

"So, we have a spot on the football team if you're interested" Nick asked

"Sorry, I don't play football. Soccer's my sport" Greg replied

"Cool. School's got a good soccer team, but they've been losing so maybe you could help. I don't play on the team, but Rob here does" Nick said, pointing toward his friend Rob Johnson.

"You should come try out, we need a good offense player" Rob spoke up

"Awesome. I'll be there" Greg said

That was the end of their conversation since Mr. Grissom told them to shut up and read. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him glance around the room. She looked over just when he looked at her, and she stared into his deep brown eyes. He smirked and looked back down at his text book.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had only been at Bronslin High for 2 hours and he was already popular. He sat with the football team and soccer team at lunch, the soccer team telling him how excited they were of him trying out. It didn't take long for him to figure out who to be seen with and who not to be seen with. He already had phone numbers of half the varsity cheerleaders and he had girls throwing themselves at him all day. There was that one girl, the brown haired girl in his biology class. There was something about her, and he wanted to get to know her better. She probably thought he was just a stupid jock like Nick.

He saw a sign on the way out of the cafeteria about a chess team meeting, and he got excited. Ever since he was little, he had been playing chess and soccer. When he was little, he loved going to his Papa Olaf's house on sunday morning's and playing chess with him. At first, Papa Olaf had let him win, but Greg had gotten better to the point where he was outsmarting Olaf. Maybe he was a jock, but he was also a geek at heart.

Grabbing the sheet off the door, he stuck it in his bag and left for his next class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, is this the chess team meeting?" A voice spoke up

Warrick Brown turned around to find the new guy, Greg Sanders leaning against the door.

"Sorry, but we're not accepting new members at this time" He said

"Oh. Is that for everybody, or just for me?" Greg asked

"Did you come here to see where all the geeks that you jocks make fun of, hang out?"

"No. I came here to play chess. How about if I beat your best player, then you let me in the club" Greg challenged

"Fine"

20 minutes later it was down to the last move, and Greg Sanders was ahead by one point. Warrick Brown wiped the sweat from his forehead and made his final move. He looked at Greg and noticed how confused he was and thought he had got him. 2 seconds later it was all over, and Greg Sanders had made it into the chess team. Not only was he now a member, but he was made Captain, for outsmarting their best player. It turned out to be a good day, afterall.


	2. Liquid Latex

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CSI characters, except for the characters i made up

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Greg/Sara, Nick/OC, Warrick/Mia, Grissom/Lady Heather, and Catherine/OC

A/N: I know you weren't nagging applelori, i was getting ready to update soon anywayz

Home Economics for Dummies (2?)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: I'm in what class?

Greg Sanders stared at his schedule in awe. He knew he transfered half way through the year and there probably wasn't a lot of class available, but Home Ec? He did not come all the way to California to take a girls class. He was hoping to take a shop or P.E class, not Home Economics. If the rest of the soccer team got word, he would be laughed off the team.

He hesitated in front of the doorway, pausing to think if he should just ditch or not. It probably wasn't wise to ditch on his second day, so he let out a breath and walked inside. Just like he anticipated, there was a bunch of girl bunched around the tables, talking and laughing. Some of them looked up when he walked in and immediately scooted their stuff over so he could sit beside him. He glanced around the room and noticed the brown haired girl that was in his biology class. He walked over to the table and said, "Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara Sidle glanced up and saw Greg Sanders walk through the door to her Home Ec class. He looked just as good as he did yesterday, and all the girls were giggling and pointing at him. She shook her head and returned to her book. She heard a cough coming from beside her and glanced up to see him standing there.

"Excuse me?" She said

"I said, is this seat taken" He asked

"Of, no go ahead" She said, moving some of her stuff so he could sit down. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and couldn't believe that he chose to sit next to her out of all the other girls.

"So why are you taking Home Ec?" She asked

He looked around the room and said, "The girls". Sara rolled her eyes and shifted her eyes back to her book. He was just like all the other guys in her grade, always after one thing.

"So, what's going on with you and that guy with the dreads?" He said, taking the book from her

"What are you talking about?" She said, snatching the book back from his hands

"The guy that you were sitting next to in Bio yesterday. You guys hooking up?"

Her face flushed pink, and she couldn't believe that she was letting him get to her like that. "No, Warrick happens to be my best friend"

"Guys and girls can never be just friends" He stated

"Yea, and why is that?"

"The sex thing always gets in the way" (A/N: Got those lines from the movie, When Harry met Sally)

"Well, I don't know what kind of friends you had wherever you came from, but here when someone says they are just friends, they really are" She said, angrily. There was no need to tell him that her and Warrick had tried going out but it got to weird.

"New York"

"Excuse me?"

"I came from New York. Trust me, every place is the same"

"Whatever"

They sat in silence for awhile until the teacher came in and the class went quiet. Mrs. Goldstand glanced around the room, her eyes coming to rest on Greg.

"Well class, it looks like we have a new student joining us. Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself?"

Greg rolled his eyes and stood up. "Name's Greg Sanders. Transfered here from New York and I love liquid latex" he said, smirking.

He sat back down and he could feel all the stares on him. Mrs. Goldstand cleared her throat and said, "Okay, thank you Mr. Sanders for that lovely introduction. Ladies and um Mr. Sanders, we are about to start our next project"

She held a bunch of papers in her hand and proceeded to pass them out.

"So Sidle, do you want to be friends with me?"

"I thought you said guys and girls can never be friends" She said, mocking him

"I didn't mean those kind of friends" He said, wiggling is eyebrows

"You are such a jerk" She whispered loudly

"Ah Ms. Sidle and Mr. Sanders. Thank you for volunteering to be our first couple" Mrs. Goldstand said

They looked up at her, panic in their eyes, and then back at the paper in front of them.

"Um Mrs. Goldstand. What exactly did we volunteer for?" Sara asked

"Well as I said earlier, my guess is that you weren't paying attention, is that for your midterm you will be dividing up into pair and I will be assigning you a project. Now since you two volunteered first you are our only boy-girl couple. Each couple will going through married life. You will have a budget about how much you are allowed to spend and with that money you will need to buy things. You need to buy a decent apartment or house, and keep your job. Each week you will be given situations that you must deal with. Now please sit quietly while I pass out your job titles.

Sara glanced at Greg and could tell he didn't like the project at all. Even though he was being a jerk to her earlier, she couldn't help but still feel a little attracted to him. Finally Mrs. Goldstand got to them and handed them an envelope.

Sara took it from his hands and opened it.

Chemistry Professor over at the University of San Francisco and Crime Scene Investigator at the Crime Lab.

"I call the CSI job" Sara told him.

He shrugged and once again took the paper out of her hands. He glanced over it and smiled.

"Looks like we're hitting the big money" He said

"Well we still need to find a place to live and learn how to budget wisely"

"Whatever. I'll meet you in the library after soccer practice. Okay?" He said

She nodded and watched him gather all his stuff up and leave. If she didn't know any better, she could've sworn there was something wrong with him. She shouldn't care anyways, he was a jerk. He's a cute jerk though, she thought.


End file.
